


Jack Proposes

by thesacredconch



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesacredconch/pseuds/thesacredconch
Summary: The title explains all. Pure crack.





	Jack Proposes

Ralph had fallen in the sand, a group of painted savages quickly surrounded him.  
"Wait!" Jack called, he entered into the circle with Ralph, crouching down to be on level with him. Roger was right behind, a spear sharpened at both ends in his hands and smiling down wickedly at Ralph.   
"Roger, give it to him for me" Jack ordered  
Ralph scrambled up, expecting a stabbing pain, but instead Roger was down on one knee, holding out a ring made of some sort of stiff plant stem.   
"Ralph, will you marry me?" Jack said  
"JACK WHAT THE FUCK YOU BURNT DOWN THE ENTIRE FUCKING ISLAND YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND AND LURED EVERYONE AWAY FROM ME"  
"I know Ive made some mistakes in the past... but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I love you, Ralph"  
"Id rather be stabbed than be your husband"  
"BITCH IM THE HUSBAND"  
"Jack we are both men"  
"WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS RALPH? WHY DO YOU HATE FUN?"  
"YOU MADE ME DEVELOP PTSD"  
"Fine, I see how it is; blame everything on your husband just because he traumatized you. You know what ? I dont know if I even want to marry you anymore"  
"GOOD"  
"GOOD"  
"Can I stab him now?"  
They all laughed.  
Roger stabbed him.


End file.
